Legends of The Dino World
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Three years after a young girl's brother passed away and her mother goes missing she finds out that things might not always be what others say there are.


** Go easy on my this is my first story with my own ideas**

Legend of The Dino World

"_Andie, RUN go find Sophie!" screamed Natalie Evans towards her daughter, Andie Evans, who was being tied to a chair while Natalie Evans was being knocked unconscious. Right before her mother blacked out she whispered faintly words that Andie will never forget: "I love you."_

Andie bolted upright with a gasp in her bed. She's been having the same dream every night ever since her brother, Charlie Evans, died in that car crash.

_There's no way Charlie died in a car crash there's more to the story than what my mom is telling me. _Andie thought angrily.

The main reason Andie doubted Charlie's death was whenever she tried talking about Charlie to her mother she would give Andie one of her famous looks: The-you-just-crossed-into-the-no-territory-so-don't-push-it look and gave the same worthless story: Charlie died when a drunk driver smashed into his car; ending his life.

Andie shifted her tiny body into a sitting position taking deep breaths trying to slow down her racing heart. She tilted her head getting a better look at herself. Her grey pajamas were drenched with sweat and were clinging to her skin. Long, and wavy brunette hair fell over her face, which she impatiently shoved over her shoulders.

Andie pushed the bright green bedcovers aside scooting her elfish body to the edge of her gigantic bed for her short legs could dangle off the bed without touching the mossy-green carpet.

Even though my sister, Brook, is a complete girly-girl I will never be one. When Brook first came to live with us she walked into my bedroom and hated the color I chose for the carpet: moss green. She nagged me to change it to and I quote "a more girly color" until she just got tired of me not answering her and stopped bellyaching about my carpet.

With a sigh she heaved herself up so, she was standing on her bed and she jumped off making a thud so loud it-could-wake-the-dead.

_I hope my big elephant feet didn't wake Brook up, _Andie thought. Although Andie was the size of a midget, her footsteps were loud like elephants.

Andie was 15 when her mom yelled for her to come downstairs and meet someone. That someone was Brooklyn Rose Evans. Brook had shoulder length, and curly black hair. And her brown eyes were looking everywhere with curiosity and she looked a little scared standing next to my mom. At that time Brooklyn was short but obviously she would grow up to be tall.

"Brooklyn this is my daughter Andr…." addressed my mom.

"Andie … call me Andie." I interrupted.

"Alright then….Brooklyn this is my daughter Andie." my mom questioningly said as she raised one eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you." Brooklyn replied quietly.

Clearly the girl was shy proving plainly as she tried hiding behind my mother.

Charlie was the one who gave me the nickname Midge and it stuck to me like glue the-kind-of-glue-that-you-can-never-seem-to-get-off. I guess after he died I never wanted to relive the pain of losing him, so if someone would call me Midge I would yell at them for calling me Midge. But for some strange reason I felt like Charlie was telling me to continue that special bond we had, but this time with Brook.

"Brooklyn, did you have any special name someone would call you by?" my mom gently spoke.

Brooklyn shook her head meaning no and I made up my mind right there that I was going to give her a nickname, since this was going to be her very first nickname it had to be perfect. That's when it hit me: the perfect nickname for Brooklyn.

"Do you mind if I gave you a nickname Brooklyn?" ,I asked the girl hiding behind my mom.

She peeked from behind Natalie to look at me and quietly whispered no before going behind my mom again.

"How about Brook?", I voiced.

"It has a nice sound to it…I like it", finished Brook.

"Welcome to the family Brook!", Natalie and I cheered while Brook looked at us with pure happiness.

When Andie's brother was still alive, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. To her Charlie was more than a brother he was her best friend. He had always asked if she wanted to go with him when he went somewhere. Sometimes he would help her with homework that she didn't understand; afterwards he would read her a story until she fell asleep.

Andie was the easiest kid to talk to and as a result, people liked that about her. People said when she smiled it made even the crabbiest person happy. She didn't care if you were a nerd or popular she tried making friends with kids in her school. She made people feel safe whenever they were around her. Andie got good grades in her classes and her teachers loved having her in their class. Andie had a group of friends she sat with at lunch who would make her laugh so hard that food would come spilling out of her nose.

When Charlie died Andie felt an agonizing pain in her heart from losing someone she loved.

Andie built a hard, protective wall around herself and not many people could break down that wall. Or if they could it took a long time for Andie to open up to them.

Exactly two days after her brother's funeral Brooklyn was walking down the narrow hallway heading to her bedroom when muffled sounds behind Andie's bedroom door made Brook freeze near the door. Walking slowly, carefully, and quietly towards the door so, she wouldn't make any sounds while she walked. Brook peered through the half-opened door of her sister's room staring at Andie with confusion. To Brook's surprise, she found Andie crying on her bed holding a picture of Charlie in her hands. She had never seen her sister cry before; she highly doubted ANYONE had ever seen Andie cry.

"Brook I know you're standing behind the door so you might as well come inside." Andie's shaky voice came from behind the door.

"Um…Andie are you alright?" Brook asked with concern as she walked into her sister's room.

Andie nodded weakly as Brook came by her bed.

"If I knew any better I say you aren't. Plus you're crying which I might add I have never seen you cry before." Brook observed.

"Did I ever tell you that I never was so…"

"Antisocial?" Brook said interrupting her older sister.

"I was going to say standoffish but, antisocial works just as good." ,Andrea said through a weak laugh while wiping the sleeve of her T-shirt across her eyes. "Did you know that I used to be outgoing?", She continued.

"No, what made you stop being outgoing?" Brook asked with curiosity.

"It was painful losing Charlie…he was my brother yet, he was also my best friend. I was grief-stricken that Charlie would… never be there for me anymore but, I knew that someone needed to be strong for both mom and me. Ever since then I was careful about showing people that I cared about them. If you start to know someone then, you'll begin to care for them and if you care for someone…you'll just end up getting hurt." Andie finished.

"You're so reserved around everyone except Cassidy." Brook noted.

"Cassidy has been my loyal and trustworthy best friend since preschool… she's the only one who can read me like a book and that's how she figured out that Charlie died also, she was the only person who knew how much he meant to me." Andie croaked.

"That explains a lot…but why does Cassidy call you Midge?" Brook asked.

"Charlie gave me that nickname." ,said Andie recalling that memory with a faraway look.

"Why did he give you that nickname?" , Brook asked.

"He gave me that nickname for two reasons: one because he knew how much it bothered me to be short and thought it was funny to tease me about it in a brotherly-sisterly way. Secondly, he thought the nickname fit considering how small I am."

"That makes perfect sense." Brook grinning as she agreed.

_I guess it's time to get ready for school_, Andie thought.

With a sigh Andie glanced at her picture of Charlie sitting on the table by her bed.

She paused in the hallway before going into Brook's bedroom and softly whispered telling her it was time to get up then, walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

People always liked Andie's mom, Natalie Evans, with her beautiful grey eyes that sparkled with trust, and knowledge. People always pointed out that when Natalie smiled it light her whole face up just like how fireworks light up the sky on 4th of July. Her mom also had short, curly brunette hair that was cut to her shoulders. Obviously her mother was short, but once again Andie was shorter.

Andie paused to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't see why people thought she looked like her mom. Instead of having hair to her shoulders, Andie had long, wavy brunette hair that went past her shoulders. Andie did have grey eyes, but unlike her mom's eyes Andie's rarely sparkled. Andie also inherited her mother's shortness and being a GIANTat 4 foot 8 inches.

Andie used to smile everyday like nothing could bring her down. Then everything changed; she never smiled or laughed again.

When Andie was done taking a shower she trudged back into her bedroom and picked out a pair of battleship grey skinny jeans and paired it with a silver T-shirt that had a picture of her favorite anime character from _The Fairy Realm: Lord Gabriel Returns_.

Andie put on the necklace that her brother gave to her as a birthday present and had the word Midge spelled in lime green glittery letters.

She headed down the spiral stairs to the kitchen to make cereal. Andie was in the middle of pouring milk into a bowl when her little sister Brooklyn came to a halt at the top of the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs that she couldn't find her favorite pair of blue jeans making Andie jump spilling the milk everywhere.

"I see Brook is awake." grumbled Sophie who was coming from the living room carrying a cup of coffee and wearing navy blue pajamas.

"Yes, the beast has risen." I replied wearily.

Our mother went to a doctor to help with dealing with Charlie's death and after the third time she went she never came back and ever since then, our mom's sister, Sophie, has been taking care of us.

"What's the Screaming Beast's problem this time Andie?" Sophie asked.

"No clue but, from her screeching it sounded something like I can't find my blue jeans." I mimicked Brook's voice.

"Oh, look! Here comes the banshee now." Sophie replied with fake joy.

"Sophie it was nice knowing you."

"Here use this to defend yourself against the beast." Sophie said while handing a pillow to me.

"I heard that!" Brook hollered coming down the stairs wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Brook have you tried looking in the dryer?" I asked.

"No really? Who would think to look in the dryer? Duh, Midge I looked in the dryer!" snapped Brook.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be helpful the least you can do is not bite my head off!" I snapped back. "Brook calm down!"

"You're right Andie; I guess I'm a little nervous for my first day of school." Brook replied while walking to the table.

"Its fine, everyone gets nervous when school starts." I assured Brook while walking into the living room. "And Brook, I forgot to mention this but, Zoey will be here in ten minutes." I called over my shoulder and smirk when I hear her footsteps running upstairs carrying her profanities along with her.

When Brook came down into the living room she had on a frilly, pink skirt with sequins all over it with pink stretch pants underneath the skirt. She paired it with a pink, lacy top as she walked her dark brown hair was bouncing against her shoulders. Fortunately, she put a shimmering, black tank top underneath. She was also wearing long, dangling earrings in a pattern of a high heel shoe. She found a pair of pink heel wedges that shined everytime she walks.

I look down at my own clothes and feel subconscious about what I'm wearing. Apparently thinking the same thing as me Brook looked at the clothes I was wearing.

"Is books the only thing you spend all of your money on?" Brook teased.

Fortunately the _ding-dong_ of the doorbell saved me from responding. Brook raced-like-the-wind to get the door before I did, unfortunately for her I got there first.

"Hi, Zoey are you ready for school?" I asked opening the door while sticking me tongue out at Brook.

_What kind of funky clothes did Zoey make today? _I wondered.

About six years ago Zoey Daniels found a broken sewing machine behind her mother's clothing store and begged until she let Zoey keep the sewing machine. After Zoey fixed the machine, she started sewing outfits for herself which she deliriously claimed her outfits will be the next hottest thing in Hollywood. A week later, Zoey came over for the weekend carrying a huge bag filled with pieces of fabric that had tons of different designs on them from frogs to butterflies and anything in between. In addition, they had cleverly sneaked Zoey's sewing machine inside without me noticing until it was too late. Every month our mom prepays for that months cell phone usage and if we use up our usage before that months over we are without a phone until the next month. I stupidly had used up all my usage five days before the month was up and I borrowed mom's phone without asking and may or may not have deleted almost all of her contacts which, in my defense was not my fault because Brook sneaked up on me making me jump and push the "delete all" button. I begged Brook to not tell mom. Fortunately for me she was in a good mood and promised me she won't tell as long as I do one favor for her and of course I quickly agreed but, she made me write the promise on paper. As a result of me being a blockheaded idiot, I had gotten blackmailed by a couple of sixth graders. I was sitting downstairs in our living room watching my favorite anime _The Fairy Realm: Lord Gabriel Returns_ when I faintly heard a light buzzing sound coming from Brook's room.

_What are those girls up to this time? _I thought cautiously.

I cannot count how many times I had caught those two hooligans in absurd situations and me ending up with toothpaste in my hair for a month, having all my clothes turn pink with glitter, or end up looking like a bruised blueberry or banana. Sometimes, I wonder if they have some screws loose or if they're actually just mentally insane.

I convinced myself that I would probably find out later whether I would end up alive or end up being scarred for the rest of my life.

While continuing watching my favorite anime, I began to realize two things that were odd.

When I opened the door to let Zoey inside, she had on a devilish grin. Which could only mean one thing: Those little psychopaths have been conspiring something evil.

I haven't heard a sound from them since Zoey came over which, means they're working on their master plan right now.

I started to suspiciously walk towards Brook's room, when I overheard Brook saying "Don't worry she will do it besides, she owes me a favor."

_What is she talking about? _I wondered.

"Andie, come quick Zoey got the needle stuck in her hand!"

_Uh oh! _I thought squeamishly.

I can't stand seeing blood, broken bones, or things sticking inside or outside of anything.

"H…how bad" I asked walking in Brook's room.

"It's pretty bad." Brook exaggerated with false concern for her friend while closing and locking the door.

"Brooke, um…where's Zoey?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Don't worry Andie Zoey's fine."

"But…Oh, Hells no!" I cursed my stupidity.

It dawned on me that Brook was going to blackmail me into doing her dirty work: things she doesn't want to do. At this moment it was being Zoey's model.

"Now Andie, you owe me a favor for "accidentally" deleting mom's contacts from her phone." Brooke teased.

"That wasn't my…" I began.

"We wouldn't want mother finding out what happened would we?"

"Fine, I'm going to regret this." I grumbled.

And boy did I. The next day I had cuts, Band-Aids, and bruises everywhere. Cassidy asked me what happened and when, I told her I got blackmailed by Brook and Zoey. She laughed so hard before saying "You got blackmailed by a couple of sixth graders."

"I'm doing ok I guess." Zoey replied while fixing her pink zebra print scarf.

"Bye Sophie! Oh Andie, Zoey and I are going to cheerleading tryouts today, so you don't have to pick us up." Brook enthusiastically gushed.

"Ok, but be home before 7:00" I warned them while turning to look at Zoey's outfit.

Today, Zoey was wearing a black sequined skirt with zebra print stretch pants underneath. She also was wearing a silky, white, one shoulder top. Her dangling earrings were in a design of a cross. For shoes, she chose silver ankle boots.

"Zoey, just think about the stares we'll get." Brook began with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll _finally_ be popular!" Zoey agreed with the same dreamy look in her eyes.

"Were you two even listening to anything I just said!" I shouted with exasperation.

"Don't worry _mom, _we'll be home before 7:00." They both answered in perfect unison as they ran out the door.

Zoey has been Brook's loyal, true blue best friend since preschool. I remember the very first time Zoey came to our house. At the time she had long, dark, and smooth jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes that glowed like sapphires. She was a tall girl that had a narrow body.

When Zoey was eleven she came over to watch _Peter Pan _with Brook, afterwards they went into the bathroom which they neglected to mention they were going to give themselves "phenomenal" haircuts. The moment they walked out of the bathroom Brook was boasting about the wonderful haircut she gave Zoey. Apparently, Brook was watching too many makeover programs; it ended up looking like Zoey went through a painful experience at the butcher shop. Parts of her hair were missing in places while the other parts were jagged like puzzle pieces. Zoey explained she wanted her hair to look like Tinkerbelle from _Peter Pan. _I did my best to fix her hair though it still looked like her hair got hacked off by a chain saw. After that, Zoey was forbidden to use any hair products.

After Zoey and Brook left, Sophie came into the kitchen reminding me that I only had 10 minutes to get to school. While running upstairs to my room I somehow managed to stub my toe on the last step before limping into my room to get shoes and my school bag.

While looking into my disorganized closet I found my favorite shoes to wear: my old combat boots.

**Tell me what you think about this story in the comments and tell me if I should continue this story. Please don't copy right my story**


End file.
